Bonds of Eternity
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: Hawke and Merrill finally decide to get married. Unfortunately, nothing's ever that simple around Hawke. A ball of romance and fluff, with a little angst thrown in, as Merrill and her Champion plan to be bound to one another.
1. Fact of Life

_Author's Note: This was written for the prompt: F!Hawke/Merrill getting married._

 _I originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but I had too much fun thinking of the cute little details leading up to their wedding, so I will make this a few chapters._

"Everyone." Hawke called, holding up a hand for silence at the noisy and crowded table in her grand hall at the manor.

It was the Feastday after the Qunari invasion, and everyone was gathered at the Hawke estate for the event, dining, laughing, and arguing, like their usual selves.

Everyone, that was, except Isabela, who had vanished after the invasion, Carver, who had become a Warden, and Mother, who-

…

Hawke pushed back the dark thought from her mind, and motioned for Merrill to stand up with her, who had a confused smile on her face, happy to be with her Hawke, but unsure as to why they were standing.

"As you're all aware," Hawke spoke, intertwining her hand with Merrill's, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Me and Merrill have been... together for some time now."

And then that emotional knife to the heart returned. She had been expecting the glares from Fenris, Anders and Sebastian, the unsure wariness from Aveline and the smile from Varric, but she had also been expecting a euphemistic whistle from Isabela.

Once again swallowing her pain, Hawke continued. "And we have... decided to make things official between the two of us. As of this Spring, the two of us are to be wed."

Varric cheered, Aveline kept her wariness, but a smile played on her face, Sebastian looked shocked, and Anders and Fenris continued glaring.

Hawke took Merrill's hand in hers, and kissed her gently, and rested her forehead against the elf's. She knew that everyone was watching, but couldn't find a reason to care.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, Ma Vhenan."

As the party began to wind down, Fenris and Sebastian excused themselves, and Hawke had begun to clean up when Anders approached her.

"Hawke."

Hawke stood up straight, a plate still in her hand, and sighed. "This is about me and Merrill, isn't it?"

"I just... do you really think that this is a good idea?" Hawke felt herself unsurprised when that was it.

"Yes." She replied adamantly, leaning against the table. They'd had this conversation a dozen times over, and she was sick of justifying herself and her lover.

"She's a Blood Mage." He warned. "You can't trust her."

Hawke sighed. "This coming from the man who brought you the idea to burn down the Circles and everyone in them to begin again." He opened his mouth to retaliate, but she cut him off. "Oh wait, it's only Blood Mages that you hate, is it? Tell me, what separates them from us, then? The fact that they use blood in place of Lyrium? Big fuckin' difference."

Anders shook his head vehemently. "That's not the problem. Blood Mages are cruel, and ultimately will be selfish, and they deal with demons for their power."

Hawke ran a hand through her hair, not wanting to have this conversation again, let alone where everyone could see them. "Well, I think that if anyone knew she was secretly evil and selfishly seeking to mind control us all in our sleep, I think it would be the woman who's slept with her. She's none of those things, and you damn well know that. She's the kindest, most compassionate person on this entire world, with enough room in her heart for everyone. And the demon thing? Rings hollow coming from a man with a demon inside his head the orders him to kill innocents."

"She'll hurt you."

And that tore it for the Champion. She tossed the plate on the table, clattering loudly and silencing everyone still in the room, who were now watching their argument.

"You know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe she'll hurt me, intentionally or otherwise. Maybe her demon'll swallow me whole, or her Blood Magic will corrupt me. _Maybe she will end my life._ But listen to me Anders: There's a sickness, a plague in all of society. We all see it, especially you with you 'Free the Mages' campaign. And it's this: Almost every single person in this world is all too happy to sacrifice all that is beautiful in their lives, we imprison themselves in nations, beliefs, armies, flags, symbols, taboos, _so that they can deny death_ , so that they can look away when pain comes to them so that they can pretend that death doesn't exist. But there is only one certain thing in this world: _You will die._ Death is coming for everyone, and everything."

The room was dead silent, and Hawke took a deep swallow before continuing. "Death is the only fact that we have, and it's one to be embraced, celebrated. To live forever is the worst hell any man could dream of. So to hell with that: Give me beauty, and love, and happiness, and I will take death along with them. Ten thousand years from now, I will be dead, this whole city will be dead, and I will be forgotten. The only thing I have is the love and happiness that I have now. You think that my life is so precious to me that I would sacrifice the people I love for a few more years... of what?"

The room was so silent that even a whisper would have felt like a violation, and no one said anything for the longest time, before Hawke herself broke the silence. "Well then, if you'll excuse me, I have dishes to clean."

Later, after Anders had stormed out, and the others had taken their leave, Merrill went upstairs and found Hawke in her room, _their_ room, sprawled out on the bed.

"Did you have a good evening, my sweet?" Hawke murmured, not opening her eyes.

"Of course, Ma Vhenan." Merrill closed the door behind her, and sat on the edge of the bed beside her Hawke. She opened her mouth to speak, but squealed when Hawke threw her arms around the elf and pulled her down onto the bed beside her, cuddling in her love's side. Then they fell silent, Merrill laying on top of Hawke's chest, listening to the strong rhythm, of her heartbeat.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Merrill poked her head up, and whispered. "Hawke?" Testing to see if her lover was still awake.

"Mm?" Hawke mumbled, her eyes still closed. "Yes Merrill?"

Merrill tried to speak, but the ball of anxiety in her chest made it come out a strangled noise. Swallowing her nervousness down, she spoke. "M-my love, d-did you mean what you said tonight?"

Hawke's eyes fluttered open, and she tilted her head down to look at her elf. "'M afraid that I said a lot of things tonight. What exactly do you mean?"

Merrill swallowed again, hanging in silence for a moment before speaking again. "T-that I might... hurt you."

"Oh Merrill." Hawke said in a soft, gentle tone, cupping her elf's chin in her own. "Darling, of course not. I know you won't, believe me. All I meant was that... well, Anders and I have discussed you many times before, and I'm so exhausted of his stupid arguments. So I told him that even in the absolute worst solution I still wouldn't care. Even if you somehow hurt me, I would still choose to be in your life." She kissed Merrill gently on the forehead. "I'm sorry if that hurt to hear me say that. I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Merrill crawled up her Hawke, and looked her in the eyes. "I understand, Ma Vhenan. But Hawke," She laid a hand on Hawke's cheek. "I want you to understand, with no uncertainty, that I love you will all my life, and I will never, ever hurt you."

"I know, Merrill. I know." Hawke put her own hand on Merrill's cheek, and they shared a tender moment with one another.

And then Hawke flipped Merrill, who gave a surprised squeal as she was pushed onto her back by her lover.

"Well then," Hawke purred in her ear, pinning Merrill on her back. "How would you like some... marital benefits?"


	2. Dalish and Dresses

"Aveline."

The guard-captain looked up from her desk that was covered in papers, and saw Hawke standing in the doorway to her office. Looking over her quickly, Aveline noticed that she didn't have her Champion armour or Vigilance with her, so this wasn't urgent.

"Hawke." She smiled, and motioned. "Come in."

Hawke walked through her office, and sat down on a chair opposite the desk. "Aveline, I... have a huge favour to ask."

"Oh?" Aveline smiled at her old friend, pushing a stack of paperwork aside. "What is then? Blood Mages? Templars?"

Hawke chuckled. "No, it's... nothing like that." She paused and swallowed. "I... well, I told you that me and Merrill were getting married." Aveline nodded. "Well... I need you to go dress shopping with me." The final part of that came out in a stammering rush all at once, and Aveline's eyes widened as she finished.

"What?"

Hawke ran a hand through her hair, clearly embarrassed over the request. "I-I know that sounds crazy, and that you're not the kind of woman that goes out and does... I don't know, 'girly' things, but," She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "It's a tradition in our family, just the way things are supposed to go, and... I don't really have any girl friends to take with me."

Aveline folded her arms. "I'm certain anyone you could pick off of the streets would be better company than me. Why don't you take Merrill?"

"She's the one I'm marrying! She can't see the dress yet." Hawke sighed, leaning on the table. "I don't have anyone to take with me, what with Isabela having run away, and Bethany and mom not being with us anymore. I know that it's an odd request, but I would really, really appreciate it."

Aveline sighed too, and smiled gently at Hawke. "I haven't worn a dress since I wore Donnic, and before that..." She trailed off for a moment, thinking. "Probably when I married Wesley. I'll be awful help, but... if it's this important to you, of course I'll come."

Hawke stood up, and smiled widely at the guard-captain. Aveline stood with her, and Hawke gave her a hug. "Thank you."

Aveline smiled. "I'm going to be knee deep in paperwork today, but come get me when you want to go."

"Will do. Again, thank you for doing this, Aveline."

 **At the Dalish Camp outside of Kirkwall**

"Keeper." A familiar voice said, and Marathari turned.

"Merrill." Marathari smiled, albeit a little distantly. "I haven't seen you in a while. Here to take another of our people's artefacts?"

"You know that's not fair," Merrill folded her arms, clearly seeing that this was going to be confrontational. "And no, that isn't why I've come."

Merrill loved Marathari as the mother that she had never known, but she had just hiked up to Sundermount form Hightown, and was in no mood to have the Keeper try to get her to give up the Eluvian.

"I haven't come to talk about the mirror at all."

"Well then," Marathari's smile became more genuine. "What do you need then?"

Merrill sighed a breath of relief at how they could hopefully have a civil conversation, but the worst wasn't over yet. "I am getting married soon, and I'd come to invite you."

Marathari gave a sharp gasp, having expected anything but that, and clasped Merrill on the shoulders. "That's wonderful news!" She said in her motherly tone. "I had worried that you wouldn't find anyone worthwhile in the Alienage."

Merrill kept herself rigid, dreading the next part of their conversation. "There are plenty of worthwhile people in the Alienage, but we didn't meet there." Marathari raised a confused eyebrow at that, and Merrill sighed. "Keeper, I... I'm marrying Hawke."

Marathari stepped back, confused and a little shocked by the news. "Hawke?" She asked. "But she's a..." Merrill looked at her expectantly, wondering which problem the Keeper would bring up with her new lover.

"...A human." She said finally, and Merrill sighed.

"Yes, she is." Merrill said, trying her best not to let her tone grow too cold. "She's also a woman, if that bothers you as well."

Marathari shook her head. "It's... just not what I would have expect from you, da'len."

"I love her." Merrill's tone wasn't confrontational, not exactly, but adamant. "I didn't expect you want to come, but I thought I would offer."

Merrill turned to leave, her business having been finished, but Marathari called her name, and she turned.

"If you marry a Shem'len, the others will never accept you again." She warned. Merrill sighed and unfolded her arms, letting them simply fall to her sides.

"They already hate me." She had to stop herself from hissing, knowing that being angry about this wasn't going to make anyone's life better. "You told them I would bring the Blight, and they believed you. Gods, Fenarel has an arrow pointed at my back as we speak." She motioned to the bushes where the hunter had thought himself concealed from her. "I love you, _all_ of you, but I'm not Dalish anymore, not now that you've cast me out. I _love_ Hawke, and she's my family now." She turned again, ready to leave. "The ceremony is two months from today, and we'll be at Hawke's manor in Kirkwall. You can come if you like."


	3. Bards and Mirrors

"What do you think of this one?" Hawke asked, twirling around to show off the dress she had tried on to Aveline.

Aveline rubbed her eyes, frustrated at Hawke's indecisiveness. "It looks fine, Hawke."

"But it can't be just _fine_." Hawke insisted, looked over herself in the full-body mirror that the tailor's shop. "It has to be perfect." She turned. "This one's a bit... curvaceous. Do you think Merrill won't like that?"

"Merrill adores you. She will love whatever you wear."

Hawke turned to the mirror again, folding her arms. "I don't know, it's just a bit much."

"You look lovely." Aveline insisted.

"No." Hawke said adamantly after a moment, shaking her head. "It shows too much."

Aveline sighed as Hawke disappeared behind the curtain again, going to try on the tenth or so dress of the evening. She had agreed to come with Hawke because the Champion was her friend, and one of the best women she had ever had the pleasure to meet, but she was not enjoying the actual shopping. She was a simple, practical woman, and didn't _get_ the massive estates and luxurious clothing that defined Hightown.

Hawke came back in an absolutely stunning dress that had Orlesian silk that was white as winter, covered in frills and laces that accented her body, hugging her closely, but showing little of her.

"What do you think of this one?"

"That one's very nice, actually." Aveline was actually impressed: Hawke had found one that even she liked. "I like it."

"I do too, actually." Hawke admired herself in the mirror that they had, turning to see it all. "It fits really well, and it looks lovely." She turned again. "You think this one's good?"

Aveline nodded. "I think they're all good, but that one looks especially nice on you."

Hawke nodded, looking over her shoulder at the mirror. "I think this might be it, then. You think Merrill will like it?"

"Hawke..."

"I know, I know. She'll love it regardless so long as it's me wearing it." She threw an arm around her friend. "Thank you for coming with me."

"You're welcome, Hawke." Aveline smiled.

"I know you weren't exactly ecstatic about coming tonight, since you're not really the kind of girl that likes girly things."

Aveline laughed. "I don't understand why you enjoy these things, but I'm glad I could help."

Hawke laughed in return. "Hey, I'm a hardworking woman that kills criminals, saves cities, and kisses pretty girls. I think I deserve one girly thing to myself."

"Fair enough Hawke, fair enough."

 **Later that evening, at the Hawke Estate**

"Merrill, darling, come here a moment."

Merrill's ears perked up when she heard her Hawke's familiar lovely voice chime through the empty halls of the Hawke estate, and she hurried into the main hall where her lover was sitting at her desk, the wildest grin on her face.

"I was thinking about redesigning the family crest now that we're to be wed, and I want to see what you think."

She held up two designs for Merrill to see, both with the traditional Hawke heraldry on them, but tone had a Halla on it, and the other had a Griffon.

Merrill felt a sharp intake of breath involuntarily take from her, her heart soaring at the unexpected, loving gesture. "Oh, Hawke!" She cried. "They're lovely!"

Hawke giggled at Merrill's joy at the effort she had been putting in to make it look good on her crest, having started the designs again and again. Such a perfect woman deserved a perfect insignia.

"I'm glad you like them." She giggled as Merrill took the papers from her hands. "Which one do you like better?"

"I don't know." Merrill's voice had awe on the edge. "They're both so lovely." She looked up. "But... are you sure you want to do this?"

Hawke frowned. "Why wouldn't I? This heraldry has the history of every Hawke in it, and I want to celebrate the newest addition."

Merrill smiled, a little uncertainly. "It's just... it feels... I don't know. Disrespectful, maybe? Aren't there other people in y- our family?"

Hawke shook her head, her smile returning. "Oh, Merrill." She chuckled. "Don't worry about that. It's you and me. Don't you worry about anyone else."

Merrill's smile returned in full force. "I think I like this one with the Griffon better."

Hawke smiled in return. "I thought you would."

Merrill pointed to the design, which had a Griffon on it's surface underneath the normal Hawke heraldry, it's head thrown back in a noble stand, one claw pawing the ground.

"I think I love him already."

"Oh, Merrill." Hawke threw her head back and laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ma Vhenan." She set the papers down, and met Hawke's eyes. "Thank you. This is such a wonderful gift."

She leaned in and kissed Hawke gently, and felt her fiancée meet her eagerly. She wrapped an arm around the back of Hawke's head, deepening their kiss and losing herself in the moment.

"Wow." Hawke breathed when they pulled away, having been left breathless at the unexpected moment.

" _I love you._ " Merrill repeated, but the change in her tone was evident, having taken on a purring quality.

" _Merrill_." Hawke laughed. "I know that tone. _I_ have work to do."

"Oh." Merrill whimpered in a sad tone, frowning. "Alright."

"Oh, Merrill." Hawke sighed. "Not the _'you kicked my puppy'_ tone." She stood, and took Merrill in her arms. "Alright, my sweet." She swept her elf up into her arms. "Let's _play_."

 **Later that night**

Hawke and Merrill lay on their bed in silence, basking in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking. Merrill had rolled off of her lover, and they laid side-by-side, arms thrown around one another.

Neither one said anything, but their eyes were locked together, and both were drinking in ever every detail of their lover's eyes.

Finally, after it was perfectly clear that Merrill had no intention of sleeping, Hawke broke the silence.

"So have you thought about what we'll do with our last names?" She asked sweetly.

Merrill blinked twice, clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I just mean," Hawke ran her nails up Merrill's side, making the Dalish girl shiver. "That at least one of us is probably going to have to change their last name after we're wed, no? You could be a Hawke, or I could be a Sabrae, or we could mix the two together into a new name, if you like."

"Hmm," Merrill hummed thoughtfully, resting her head against the pillows, although still perfectly aware of her lover's hands on her body. "I hadn't thought about it. Dalish couples keep their last names when they're bound, if they're different."

"It's probably just a human thing." Hawke admitted. "But still, it's something I would like to do. If you're okay with it, of course."

"Of course I am." Merrill turned her head, smiling sweetly. "Although I don't think you could change your name. The whole city knows you as just Hawke."

Hawke laughed. "Well, Sabrae is a rather intimidating name as well. I think that they could get used to it and, if not, then forget them."

Merrill shook her head. "I would like to be a Hawke, I think."

"You would?" Hawke's smile was sweet, and her tone was so loving that Merrill thought her heart might melt.

"Yes. It's a strong, proud name with so much history behind it. It's perfect." She cupped Hawke's cheek. "Just like you."

Hawke laughed again, and kissed her fiancée. "I love you." She murmured, feeling utterly blessed. "Although I suppose that you can't just call me Hawke anymore, since you'll be one as well."

Merrill giggled. "I think you'd still respond to it.

"Maybe." Hawke giggled. "Especially is you used... _positive_ reinforcement." She winked, and Merrill giggled.

Merrill laid her head on her lover's chest, feeling the strong heartbeat that brought her Hawke life, and laid in silence.

"Merrill?" Hawke asked after several minutes of utter silence. Merrill made an inquisitive noise, and she continued. "I... have a serious question to ask you."

"What is it, my love?" Merrill shifted her head up, meeting her lover's azure eyes that drank in the elf's lithe body.

"I..." Hawke swallowed hard and sighed. "What are you going to do with your mirror?"

"Why?" Merrill felt a cold icy feeling rise up at the mention of her mirror, which she knew was foolish. She knew that Hawke wanted nothing but the best for her, and that Hawke wouldn't be trying to get her to give it up.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, love." Hawke pleaded, not wanting Merrill to make assumptions before she was done talking. "I want nothing but the best for you, and I'll always support you no matter what you do, but your Blood Magic is undoubtedly going to affect our marriage. So I want to know: What's your plan, exactly?"

"I... don't know." Merrill admitted, biting down that anxious feeling that arose whenever someone brought up the Eluvian. "The Elven artefact you helped me get has been helping me fix it much faster, but... I don't know. It still feels like it will never be done."

Hawke nodded. "I get it." She smiled reassuringly. "I will support you no matter what you do. I just wanted to know."

"Do you want it gone?" Merrill asked seriously.

"Would you do that for me?" Hawke asked in almost shock.

"Yes. I'd do anything for you." The adamance in Merrill's tone made her heart flutter.

"No." Hawke said immediately after. She had only asked because she wanted to know, not because she wanted it done. "I don't want that. I know what this mirror means to you, and I can't even imagine what it must feel like to a part of a people without a history. I support you, my love."

"I'll do less Blood Magic from now on." Merrill promised. "I know that it worries you, even thought you don't say it. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, I have all the time in the world to finish it."

"Thank you." Hawke kissed Merrill's forehead. "That's all the seriousness I have for the night. Any from you?"

"No." Merrill's tone quickly returned to the sing-song level it usually was. "Although I do have a question, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Hawke insisted, knowing that anything Merrill had to ask was fair after such a close-to-home conversation. "What is it?"

"Have you thought about who we'll have consummate our wedding?"

Hawke nodded. "I got a letter back form who I think would be the best candidate. I asked Sebastian, but he muttered something about it being unholy, or something. So I sent out for someone else."

"Who?"

"There was this red-haired Chantry sister from Orlais back in Lothering. She wound up leaving us to fight with the Grey Wardens. Have you ever heard about my cousin, Marilina, Marilina Amell?"

"I think so." Merrill scrunched up her face, thinking. "She was one of the Grey Wardens who killed the Archdemon, right?"

Hawke nodded. "Yeah, that's her. She married that Orlesian girl, so I, figuring that she had... less scruples against two women marrying then most Chantry officials, sent the two of them a letter. They just got back to me this afternoon, saying that they would be delighted to come to our wedding, and that the Orlesian girl, Leliana, would be happy to consummate us."

"So that's it then." Merrill said in awe. "We're actually doing this. We're actually going to get married."

"Yep." Hawke kissed her elf's forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Hawke. With all my heart." Merrill kissed the soft skin over Hawke's heart. "Come. We should try to get some sleep, I suppose."

"Alright." Hawke sighed. "I'll see you in the morning, my sun and stars."


	4. Homecoming

_Author's Note: Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I wanted to get this done before tomorrow, since I have family staying with me for the next few days, so I had to cut it off a little abruptly. Sorry for any inconvenience, and I hope you enjoy!_

A knock at the door rang loudly through the massive, ornate hallways of the Hawke estate, and Hawke hurried to answer it.

 _Are guests here already?_ She wondered as she ran to the door. Today was their wedding day, but it was early in the morning. She'd just gotten out of her morning bath with Merrill, and still had a towel around her wet hair. The ceremony wouldn't start for several hours yet.

Pulling open the locks on the door, she pulled it open and was amazed at who stood there.

"Carver?"

Her breath caught in disbelief, and she stepped forward, flinging her arms around her lost brother's neck. She'd sent him an invitation, of course, but she hadn't imagined he would come. Ever since he had become a Warden, he'd rarely written to her, and she had seriously doubted that he wanted to see his elven crush wed to his sister.

"Hey." He spoke in a voice far too ragged and old to belong to her baby brother. "Heard you were getting married."

She chuckled a little. "Well, you heard right." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Come in." She invited warmly.

Behind him was Mara Amell, and her wife Leliana, both with genuine, warm smiles, and she ushered them in.

"I didn't think you would be coming." Hawke said as she closed the door. "I figured the Wardens don't give many vacation days."

"They don't." Carver admitted as they went into the parlour room of the estate. "But I managed to get my Commander to let me come."

"His Commander," Mara smirked. "Was already skipping work to attend a wedding with her wife."

Hawke didn't understand for a moment, and then threw her head back and laughed. "Well, thank you then."

She gave her cousin a hug, and Mara hugged back. They didn't know each other well, having only met through letters and, briefly, at Chateau Haine.

"We brought a gift." Mara said when she pulled back. "Any place we should put it?"

Hawke shook her head. "You are all super early. We don't have anything set up yet."

Mara laughed. "Sorry." She looked over her shoulder at Leliana. " _Someone_ insisted that we come at the crack of dawn."

Leliana crossed her arms. "I didn't know what time we were starting. It would have been really awkward if the _priestess_ was late."

Hawke shook her head in mirth. "You can just set it on the desk here." She pointed to her letter desk that sat in the middle of the room. "I'm sure Bodahn and Orana will be setting up tables and such soon."

Mara nodded, and followed Leliana off. Carver turned, but Hawke called his name and he turned to face her.

"Hey, I..." She trailed off, not quite sure how to say what she wanted to say. "I just wanted to say... thank you."

"For what?"

She smiled at him. "For coming, silly. I didn't expect you would, and I'm happy you're here."

He smiled back, although a little wearily. "I didn't expect expect they would let me come. Guess I just got lucky that Mara's my Commander."

Hawke nodded emphatically. "So, how _is_ being a Warden?"

He shrugged. "It's hard work, but it's... rewarding, I suppose. Not that much different from being in King Cailan's army, but it's, nice to be protecting people."

Hawke nodded, and then shuffled her feet uncomfortably. They hadn't had a real conversation like this in years. Even before she'd taken him with her to the Deep Roads, things had been strained between them. Ever since they'd investigated the then Amell Estate, they'd rarely had an extended talk. 

"Are you... okay with this?" Hawke asked uncomfortably after a moment of silence. "I... know that you..." She cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable, but it was too late to back out now. "Had your eyes on Merrill."

He looked away sadly, and Hawke's heart lurched in her chest. "That was... a long time ago." He shook his head, and looked back up at her. "You're all that I have left in this world, si-... Adrianne. I... am just happy that you're happy."

She smiled with a little sadness, and a lot of love, and threw her arms around her brother in a tight hug. They had their differences, but they were family, and she would always love him.

Another knock came at the door, interrupting their reunion.

"You should probably go get that." He said, releasing her. "I'll go help set up, or something."

Over the next few hours, Hawke stayed in the main hallway to let meet their guests while everyone else set up. It was Varric who had been at the door, and Aveline and Fenris soon followed. She had been surprised when Fenris showed, and he just gave her a wary smile. They were friends, despite their large differences, and that was why he showed so much disdain for her relationship with Merrill: She was his first real friend, and he didn't want to see her be hurt.

Sebastian and Anders didn't show, which was disappointing but not surprising. Sebastian was probably praying for her soul, and Anders was probably either off fighting Templars or healing the sick in his clinic.

To her surprise, more guests arrived. Aveline had put a guard outside to stop just anyone from coming in, especially the nobility of Hightown that was slowly going insane that their Champion was marrying an elf, but they had let in several new guests: Keeper Maratahri had shocking showed, Lady Elegant, Gamlen, and, to her amazement, Tallis also came. They shared a hug, and Tallis said that she couldn't say why she was back in Kirkwall, but had stopped by when she heard about the wedding.

While she waited for anyone new to show, Hawke started on the piles of letters that had arrived over the last few days. Most of them were either well-wishers she had never met, or outraged nobles that she had never met, but a few stood out: A formal congratulations form Elthina, a well-wish from Feynriel, Worthy saying how sorry he was that he couldn't make it, and a whole slew of people from Lothering sending their congratulations.

Eventually, Orana came to get her, telling her that everything was ready, Hawke stood to get dressed. She had been holding out hope that Anders and Sebastian would show eventually, but there was no sign of either of them.

Upstairs, she knocked on the door to her room, opening it slightly. "Merrill?" She called softly inside. She didn't know where her bride-to-be was, and didn't want to spoil any surprise that she would have at seeing her fiancée's dress.

As she stepped into the empty room, she began to pull her shirt over her head to get dressed. As she tossed it aside, a familiar voice called from behind her.

"My, my. We're getting the show started, are we?"

Hawke turned in shock, giving a surprised yelp, two hands flying to cover her breasts despite the fact that she was still wearing her breastband. Then she let her hands fall, a smile breaking out like wildfire across her face.

"Isabela!" She cried out in shocked delight when she saw the Rivaini Pirate in her bedroom, and caught her friend in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Isabela gave a laugh, returning Hawke's hug. "Varric told me you and Kitten were tying the knot today. I couldn't just miss the chance to have you two rot out my teeth, could I?"

"W-where have you _been_?" Hawke asked, loosening her grip on the Pirate. "It's been almost a year since the Qunari attacked!"

Isabela shook her head. "Come on Hawke, don't you worry about me. It's your and Kitten's day, don't ruin it." Hawke opened her mouth to speak, but she put a finger on the Champion's lips. "Come on. Look," She motioned down. "I'm even wearing pants."

Hawke chuckled and shook her head. "Alright." She agreed. "Just for today, you can escape me interrogating you." She motioned off with a wave. "Alright, go on, get. I have to get dressed. Meet me at the Gazebo we have set up out back, you can be one of our bridesmaids."

"Mmm, sounds like a deal." Isabela walked out the door in her swaying walk that she did, and gave Hawke a slap on the arse on the way out, and Hawke sighed. Closing the door behind Isabela, she started fastening on her dress, and pulled on her lacy high-heels

After pulling on her new dress and shoes, and drying and tying her hair, and putting on her makeup, wanting to look perfect for her wedding, she was ready.

The wedding had been set up outside in the Estate's gardens. They'd considered a few places, but Hawke had wanted a private place seeing as how the marriage of the Champion and a Dalish was already driving Kirkwall mad, and Merrill had wanted something outside in the miracles of nature.

The gardens that the two of them had planted and tended to together was perfect.

She met Carver in the main hall, who offered to walk her down the aisle since neither of their parents were around anymore.

They didn't get far, however, before Hawke stopped, utterly stunned.

At the gazebo where they had set up a makeshift chapel, Merrill was standing there, and Hawke was left utterly breathless.


	5. Forever

_Author's Note: Last chapter for you. A huge thank you for everyone who followed and favourited this story as we got these two crazy kids together! :D_

 _An extra special thank you to FanFiction user Nukes N Noodles, who prompted this story. I had a ton of fun working on this._

Standing at the Altar was Merrill, and Hawke's jaw dropped when she saw her. Her fiancée was wearing a yellow satin dress that colour of a daisy, with fabric that shimmered as the sun streamed down past her long, elegant neck. She had flowers woven into a crown placed in her hair, and she had the most delighted, loving smile imaginable on her face when she saw her Hawke.

Carver gave a chuckle under her breath, and nudged his sister, prompting her to stop walking once again, even though her feet felt grafted to the ground beneath her heels. Isabela, Aveline, Fenris and Varric were already standing up at altar, along with Merrill and Leliana, who was dressed in her Chantry Sister's robes. Mara and the rest of their guests were sitting in chairs in front of the gazebo they had set up, and everyone's eyes were on her.

Stepping up and onto the raised platform, Carver let go of her arm and, swallowing hard, she stepped forward, and took Merrill tiny hands in her own. Merrill have her a jittery smile.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, her eyes practically staring into Hawke's eyes.

She shook her head. "I was before I saw you. You?"

Merrill smiled even bigger. "Not so long as it's you I'm with."

Hawke grinned ear from ear, her fears dissipating in that moment. Then she looked to Leliana, who smiled and began. She cleared her throat, recalling the Chantry's rites of marriage, and began.

"We stand before this company, on this beautiful Spring day, to witness the joining of Adrianne Hawke and Merrill Sabrae, as their lives' paths now merge to become a singular road paved with love." She began, a twinkle in her eye. Her favourite part of being a Chantry Sister was weddings, watching couples relive the love and passion that she had felt on her own wedding.

"If there is any here who can show just cause that these people should not be joined into the bonds of marriage, let them speak now, or keep their silence for all time."

The crowd was silent as the brides and Leliana looked out for anyone with a reason. Fenris and Marathari could both think of reasons, but both remained silent. Hawke and Merrill turned back, the happiest smiles on their faces.

"You both should be aware of the reality of the vows you are about to speak to one another, of the responsibility that comes when a partnership is created. If there is any reason within your hearts that this ceremony should not continue at this time, you should voice it now, for marriage is based in honesty and trust."

Hawke and Merrill were silent, neither of them having a single reason as to why they shouldn't be wed to one another. Leliana observed them with a keen eye to see their sincerity, and then smiled.

"There will be times of hardship which you must endure, supporting one another with your love and strength and honesty. If you feel you are unable to fulfill your duties to your partner, now is the time to declare it."

Again they were silent. They had always been supportive of each other when the world was cruel to them: So many times, Hawke had carried Merrill home from the Alienage when the Blood Magic hurt so much that she couldn't stand, and Merrill had been Hawke's entire world after her mother had died.

"Adrianne and Merrill, you stand before me, the Maker, and this company, having desired the bond of marriage. Do you do this of your own free will, coming here today without coercion or pressure from other persons?"

Both of them nodded.

"Will you seek to do each other harm?"

Hawke scoffed a little, not at Leliana, but at how definite the answer was. "Of course not."

"Never." Merrill's tone was adamant.

"If harm is done, will you fix it?"

"Absolutely."

"Yes." Merrill's heart skipped a little at the very real possibility. "With everything that I have."

"Will you support each other in times of distress?"

"Of course I will." Merrill looked at her Hawke, whose eyes were loving and a little clouded in tears. All she could do was nod, which was enough.

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"Always." They spoke in one voice, together.

Leliana's serious demeanour faded, and her smile returned. "These things you have promised to your partner, before this company and the Maker. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken."

Hawke moved, pulling her ring from her dress pocket, and slid it onto her Merrill's finger. It was a simple thing, a golden band with elven writing on the sides of it, and a single emerald gem in the middle that was directly from the Dales.

"This ring I give to you is a symbol of our love, and of the promises I have spoken to you on this day." She said in the traditional ceremonial words.

Merrill gasped at the gorgeous ring that her lover had gotten for her, and had to do everything in her power to resist kissing her then and there. "I shall wear this ring as a symbol of our love, being always mindful of the vows we have made to each other." Hawke was impressed at how well Merrill spoke. She must have been studying human wedding traditions.

Then she repeated Hawke's words and actions, except her ring was a dull gold with elegant writing on it and no sort of discernible gem on it. A Dalish promise ring.

While they exchanged rings, Leliana pulled three cords from the Altar, each on a different colour: one Red, another Blue, and the last was Gold.

The two of them clasped their hands together again, and Leliana began to tie the cords around their hands.

"Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of your friends and family, and of yourselves, for your new life together. With the fashioning of this knot do I tie all the desires, dreams, love, and happiness wished here in this place to your lives for as long as love shall last.

Woven into it's being are three colours: Blue for Devotion and Sincerity, Gold for Stability and Honesty, Red for Love and Passion. These are the virtues that will sustain your marriage.

In the joining of hands and the fashion of a knot, so are your lives now bound, one to another.

By this cord you are thus bound to your vow. May this knot remain tied for as long as love shall last.

May this cord draw your hands together in love, never to be used in anger. May the vows you have spoken never grow bitter in your mouths.

Two entwined in love, bound by commitment and fear, sadness and joy, by hardship and victory, anger and reconciliation, all of which brings strength to this union. Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows."

Leliana smiled as widely as she could, and Hawke and Merrill turned to face their friends and family that were gathered. "I am honoured to present to you your Champion and her newly wed wife: Adrianne and Merrill Hawke!" Leliana had mirth in her tone, delighted to have overseen such a beautiful, sweet marriage.

Hawke and Merrill took each other in their free arms, and shared the most loving, passionate kiss of their lives while everyone cheered.

The rest of the party was a haze of congratulations, laughing, singing, and dancing. Merrill took Hawke by the hand, their wrists still bound together, and they shared cake and wine together, first to Hawke's lips, then to Merrill's, and then their lips met, a gentle and warm kiss.

After that, they opened the gifts that their friends had brought. Hawke hadn't asked for anything, knowing that she had more money than anyone she had invited, but several people had brought presents anyway.

Fenris had brought them several bottles of the fancy Wine from his manor; Aveline had bought them Copper Marigolds and a 'friendly reminder' in the form of _"The Complete People's Laws of Krikwall"_ ; Varric gave them a painfully hand-scribed version of all of the stories he told about the Champion and the Pariah; Mara and Leliana had brought incense and other aromatic items, saying it was always lovely to have specific scents for their own room; and finally, Isabela hadn't let them open her gift in front of everyone. She called them 'Marital assistants' to be opened later that night.

Hawke and Merrill danced well into the night, together, whispering reverent words of affection and love to one another. Everyone smiled at the tooth-rotting sweetness when they watched the two of them, and no one dared interrupt the two of them as they watched each other with loving eyes and honeyed words.

 **Several hours later**

After the party had died down, Hawke and Merrill had retired to their bedroom for their first night together as wives.

Now they laid together on their bed, cuddled under the blankets with their hands entwined, watching each other's eyes with love and affection.

"Merrill." Hawke breathed with a smile on her face and a light heart. "You are the best thing that has every happened to me." She must have said that a thousand times tonight, and she had meant every letter every time she said it.

Merrill nuzzled her Hawke's neck in response, and Hawke purred for her as they snuggled closer, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Hawke kissed the top of Merrill's head and the Dalish girl giggled happily, cuddling ever closer.

"Are you tired, my love?" Hawke asked, tightening her arm around Merrill's waist.

She shook her head. "No, Ma Vhenan. I'm just happy." She kissed Hawke's chest. "I can't believe we're married now." She confessed. "This all feels like the most wonderful dream I've ever had."

Hawke chuckled. "In a moment I'll look down and see that I have no pants on."

Merrill giggled. "Ma Vhenan, you haven't been wearing pants for an hour." Hawke laughed with her, and clutched closer to Merrill.

"Well then, if this is all a dream, I'm going to be _very_ cross when I wake up."

They settled back into silence.

"Merrill," Hawke whispered after several minutes of complete and utter silence. "Can I ask: What does marriage mean among the Dalish?"

Merrill shifted, blinking her eyes open and looking Hawke in the eyes. "Well," She began slowly. "The idea behind lovers is... a little different among the Dalish. You see, we believe that lovers were made for one another by the gods, to be perfect for one another." She giggled. "Which is why you are so perfect."

"And that's why _you_ are so perfect."

Merrill giggled. "Exactly." She nuzzled Hawke's chest. "And we're supposed to be together in every life that we have: This one, and the next. Every Merrill loves every Adrianne."

"That's beautiful." Hawke murmured, watching her wife with love.

Merrill kissed Hawke on the skin over her heart in appreciation of her lover's open mind. "Weddings are us acknowledging that bond, that we're found our soulmate in another being. It's not so much us deciding to be together for the rest of our lives, so much as us recognizing how we were made for each other in the stars."

Hawke purred, and smiled. "Your people are so intelligent." She kissed Merrill on the head. "And so poetic, too."

Again, they settled into silence, holding one another close.

"Have you... ever thought about children, Merrill?"

Merrill's eyes shot open, and she looked up at Hawke. "I... no, not exactly. D-do you... want... to?"

Hawke shook her head. "I don't know. I... was waiting for what you said first."

Merrill nodded. "I hadn't though about it, since... you know." She looked down. "We're both women."

Hawke nodded too. "Yeah. I...don't think that I could... ever... you know..." She blushed. "S-sleep with anyone else, even if it was to have a child with you."

Merrill shook her head. "Oh gods, I couldn't do that either. It would feel like such a betrayal."

"But..." Hawke kissed Merrill's forehead. "We do have other options. There _are_ a surplus of children that need loving parents in Kirkwall."

Merrill nodded, having seen so many in the Alienage. "I would love to have children with you, Hawke." She looked up at her lover. "But, I don't know if now's a good time in our lives. With my Blood Magic, and you being the Champion..."

Hawke murmured agreeably. "I know. I don't think that now's a good time either, but... I wanted to hear if you would be open to the idea further down the line."

Merrill nodded. "That sounds wonderful." She closed her eyes on Hawke's chest, listening to her lover's heartbeat. "I love you so much, my heart."

"I love you, my sun and stars." Hawke held Merrill closely as her little elf fell asleep, feeling like the most blessed woman in the entire world to have been blessed to have such a perfect person in her life.

She drifted off into sleep with Merrill in her arms. Tomorrow would bring new dangers, with a storm cloud stirring about the Mages and Templars, and their lives weren't about to get easier anytime soon, but so long as they had each other, the world would always work itself out.


End file.
